Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for measuring and analyzing movements of a body and for communicating information related to such body movements over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Participants in sports, athletics, and recreational activities often desire to measure their progress relative to their earlier performance or to a performance benchmark such as a famous athlete. Coaches and trainers may desire to monitor the performance of a player or a team as a whole. Medical patients who have suffered an injury that restricts movement of a limb or joint may desire to track their improvement during rehabilitation, and an attending health care provider may desire an object measurement of the improvement.
Sensors can be attached to portions of the body to measure body movements. Data from the sensors can be analyzed to determine characteristics of the body movement (e.g., a range of motion). In some cases, the player or the patient is at one location where he or she performs movements measured by the sensors, while the coach or health care provider is at another location distant from the player or patient. In such cases, it may be inconvenient or difficult to communicate sensor measurements to the coach or healthcare provider resulting in delays in coaching instruction or diagnosis. The present disclosure addresses this and other problems.